Christmas on the Hellmouth
by dwinchester'sgirl88
Summary: Shawn escapes Philly and ends up in Sunnydale. On his first night he meets Xander Harris. Tags: Foreplay, Frottage, Jealous!Willow, Non Canon Compliant.


**I didn't forget about these, I just didn't have WiFi to get the rest posted. Now that I do I'll be posting them as quickly as I can. Sorry for making you all wait.**

 **Happy Reading and Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Christmas on the Hellmouth**_

 _ **Xander Harris/Shawn Hunter**_

WELCOME TO SUNNYDALE

Shawn Hunter read the sign as he sped passed it on his bike. Three thousand miles was as far as he can go without leaving the country. The distance still didn't feel like it was good enough. He needed another plan, a plan that will ease the heartache and anger.

He stopped at the first motel and checked in. Once the door was closed he looked around. A shitty way to spend Christmas, Shawn thought as he took it in. The wallpaper was peeling, there were cracks in the wall, the television was severely outdated, and the lights were flickering. Shawn was wary of the bed and didn't even want to look in the bathroom. He grabbed his keys and left the room.

It didn't take long to find a bar after not wanting to deal with the club. The bar was located near a college campus and only had a bartender and a small group of people. All but two looked around his age. Shawn sat at the bar far away from the group. He ordered a beer and checked out the bartender.

"Hey, are you new here?" The bartender asked as he put the bottle down.

"For the time being. Know any good food places?"

"None that will be open in the next hour. Everywhere, but the Bronze closes before eight." The guy answers.

"That sucks." Shawn muttered around the bottle. He watched the bartender nod in agreement.

"Why don't you join me and my friends?" He gestured to the group.

"Didn't anyone teach you about strangers?' Shawn grinned at the bartender. He had to admit the guy was hot in a dorky kind of way and was Shawn's type.

The bartender laughed. "Yeah, I know all about the stranger danger. You look harmless enough. I'm Xander Harris and I've lived here my whole life. Over there is Willow, my friend since pre-k; Buffy, who moved here five years ago; the older man is Giles, he's from England; the female next to Willow is Tara, she's Will's girlfriend; and the blond is Spike, he's also from England." Xander pointed at each person.

Shawn nodded. "I'm Shawn Hunter. I came here from Philadelphia."

Xander let out a low whistle. "Wow, almost on the other side of the world. Well just sit here, I'll go talk to the others and get them to agree."

Shawn just nodded. He watched Xander walk away, actually it was more of watching Xander's ass as he walked away. From his spot he watched the group argue and look at him. After several minutes Xander waved him over with a wide smile. Shawn stopped his own smile from forming. When he made his way over he stood close to Xander, so close that their shoulders were touching. And if he 'accidentally' brushed his hand across Xander's backside, then that was no one's but his own and Xander's.

(*v*)

Xander felt an instant attraction to the handsome man that walked in. The sadness in his eyes made Xander want to comfort him. After they introduced themselves, he went over to his friends. They were waiting for him to get off work. Like I needed to be escorted, Xander angrily thought.

Giles, Spike and Tara were agreeable while Buffy and Willow argued. Xander knew Buffy didn't like strangers, but she was acting like Shawn was going to kill them. Xander chose to argue with her rather than deal with Willow's jealousy. He was tired of reminding her of her choices. Xander was sure that Tara was tired of Willow's jealousy as well.

When Giles got the girls to agree Xander called Shawn over. A gitty feeling spread through him when Shawn stood close and he felt a hand brush his ass. Xander felt his smile widen. So the good looking stranger felt the same way. He, in return, quickly groped Shawn's ass. It was so firm. Xander was thankful that they were partly covered by the shadows.

"Shawn, this is everyone. Everyone this is Shawn Hunter from Philadelphia."

"Nice to meet you all." Shawn smiled at the group.

"You as well, Shawn." Giles replied. "What brings you to Sunnydale?"

"Had to get away for a while. My father died of a heart attack last week and the woman I thought was my mother turns out to be a stepmother. All in all it was too much drama for me to handle." Shawn answered.

Xander lightly rubbed Shawn's back. "Sorry."

"Thanks. So about dinner." Shawn tired to change the subject. He kept his attention on the group while his hand slid into the back of Xander's jeans. Their spot in the shadows was perfect, in his opinion.

"Right." Giles responded. "If Xander is done here then we can head to Buffy's house. Her mother should be done with the cooking."

Xander cleared is throat. "I'm done. I just need to lock up."

"Great." Shawn exclaimed removing his hand. "You can ride with me and show me the way."

"Good idea." Xander smiled.

The group left the two alone and Xander locked up the bar before following Shawn to his bike. He stopped and eyed the motorcycle. Shawn turned and smiled at him.

"You're safe with me, if you're worried. I've been driving this since I was fifteen."

"Not worried about the bike. Don't want to embarrass myself sitting behind you."

Shawn pulled Xander close with a laugh. "We both feel the same attraction. Neither of us will be embarrassed. Promise." He pressed his lips lightly to Xander's.

Xander kissed Shawn back then broke away. "Would it be terrible to ask you over after dinner?"

"No, unless its terrible to accept the invite."

Xander grinned. "It would be rude to turn it down."

Shawn smirked in return. "Then I accept your invitation."

"Good. Now let's go before they come back."

Xander held Shawn tightly as they sped down the streets. The experience was exhilarating and arousing. Both he and Shawn were rock hard. Xander led Shawn to the abandon house next door after Shawn parked the bike.

They stripped their jackets and shirts. Not making it any further than the couch, Xander laid under Shawn kissing him passionately while Shawn thrust his hips into Xander's. Their pace was quick and rough, both had just managed to get their jeans off their hips before their orgasm took over their minds.

The new lovers laid on the couch for a few minutes, then cleaned themselves with Shawn's undershirt and redressing. After composing themselves they shared one last kiss. Xander held Shawn's hand as they made their way to Buffy's house.

Dinner was loud and full of laughter despite Buffy and Willow glaring at Shawn occasionally. Shawn and Xander ignored them while talking to Giles and caressing each other's thighs under the table. They stayed long enough for dessert, but politely declined the after dinner movie and games.

Shawn and Xander spent the rest of the night and Christmas day in Xander's apartment. Xander ignored all his phone calls.

"You know I thought I be spending Christmas in a shitty motel. I'm glad I walked into the bar instead of the Bronze." Shawn spoke while caressing Xander's back.

Xander laughed. "I'm glad for that too."

"What do you think about me coming back next Christmas?" Shawn asked carefully.

Xander looked up at him. "Or I could go with you."

"What about your friends?"

"They don't need me. To them I'm the screw up and goofy sidekick. Besides I don't need to be in Sunnydale anymore and I would like to see where this could be going." Xander replied linking their fingers together.

"Alright." Shawn smiled at Xander. "We'll leave when you're ready."

"Tomorrow. I'll have my mother ship my stuff to me."

Shawn kissed Xander deeply before they settled back down. Instead of sugarplums they dreamed of their life together.

~Fin~


End file.
